


Papillon

by KingShisui



Category: Real Person Fiction, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingShisui/pseuds/KingShisui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Их знакомство начинается как-то совсем нелепо и очень по-тэхёновски.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papillon

**Author's Note:**

> Papillon (фр.) — «бабочка».  
> Написано по серии клипов «I Need U» / «Prologue» / «Run» / «Young Forever» (таймлайн «Run»).  
> Сиквел к «First love»: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11766381.

Тэхён постоянно несёт какую-то откровенную чушь. У него в голове разноцветные фейерверки, апельсиновая шипучка и мыльные пузыри — это Намджун понимает уже через несколько дней общения с ним. Он смотрит в потолок своего вагончика и пытается представить то, что скрыто за густой чёлкой и высоким, гладким лбом: звёздное небо июня, гром барабанной дроби, автоматная очередь хлопушек. Костры взмывают ввысь яркими искрами, и вся земля усыпана блестящими конфетти. Локальный День независимости (почти как в некоторых американских клипах, только в масштабе головы одного корейца).  
А посреди всего этого хаоса — лунные кролики. Грёбанные лунные кролики, про которых Тэхён так восхищённо заливал.  
Возможно, он думает о содержимом головы Тэхёна чуть чаще, чем следовало.  
Намджун уверен в том, что быть настолько иррациональным чудищем — неправильно, и очень сомневается, что его здравомыслие готово это вынести.  
Но в этом уравнении Тэхён — неизвестная переменная, а прилежный ученик Намджун никогда не бросал пример, не решив его.

***

Их знакомство начинается как-то совсем нелепо и очень по-тэхёновски.  
В тот день Чонгук приводит на вечеринку у Чимина странного парня с зелёными прядями в чёлке и размашистой улыбкой в оба ряда зубов. Парень выпивает две бутылки циндао подряд, громко смеётся, лезет обниматься к Чимину, что-то приговаривая о том, как рад познакомиться с одногодкой, а потом достаёт из рюкзака баллончики с краской и предлагает «украсить стены своими эмоциями». Почему все, и сам Чимин в том числе, соглашаются на этот вандализм — непонятно, но уже через десять минут на Намджуна со всех сторон щерятся цитаты из песен, логотипы групп и многозначительные фразы на как минимум четырёх языках. Намджун только сидит около проигрывателя, уныло мнёт в пальцах сигарету, пытаясь сообразить, как этому психу удалось очаровать даже Юнги, и пропускает момент, когда прямо перед его глазами возникают круглые очки с синими стёклами.  
— Я не умею летать, поэтому бегаю.  
Не то чтобы эта информация была хоть сколько-нибудь полезной для Намджуна, но Тэхён так, очевидно, не считает.  
— Слышал, ты рэп круто читаешь.  
Намджун засовывает сигарету в рот и сам не понимает, откуда в его голосе столько яда, когда он отвечает:  
— А тебе-то что?  
— Я хочу послушать! Прочитай что-нибудь!  
В этот же момент Хосок наваливается на Тэхёна со спины и смотрит на Намджуна горящим взглядом:  
— Офигенная идея! Давай, Намджун, хватит киснуть.  
Почему-то именно сегодня от всеобщего энтузиазма и веселья хочется материться и дать по рожам, чтобы отвалили.  
Но Хосок уже тянет за обе руки, неустанно вещая о крутости его рэпа и не слушая неуверенное «Дайте покурить спокойно», а когда к нему присоединяются и все остальные, подталкивая сзади, Намджун понимает, что ему уже не отвертеться. Он тяжело вздыхает, встаёт у стены — фраза «Youth is not coming back» укоризненно косится на него сбоку — и просит Юнги задать бит. Закрыв глаза, Намджун концентрируется, вспоминая один из последних текстов, и привычно зачитывает пару куплетов. Не слишком хорошо зачитывает, честно говоря, и даже прекрасно осознаёт, почему: открыв глаза, он сталкивается взглядом с Тэхёном, сбивается с ритма и падает в морскую бездну.  
Во всём виноваты блядские губы Тэхёна. Они шелушатся, и он их вечно облизывает и закусывает, а от этого любой бы завёлся — так думает Намджун. Он усиленно убеждает себя в этом весь вечер и пялится на Тэхёна с самого его появления на вечеринке.  
Но в момент столкновения их не защищённых очками взглядов он понимает — причина совсем не в этом.  
Во всём виновато чувство глубины, мрака и безмолвия, которое возникает у Намджуна, когда он впервые смотрит в тёмные глаза Тэхёна.  
Хотя губы, наверно, тоже. И квадратная улыбка.  
Их знакомство начинается как-то совсем нелепо и очень по-тэхёновски. С фразы про любовь к бегу и глаз цвета чёрного кофе.

  
***

Тэхён — со всеми своими безумными идеями и странными повадками — вливается в их компанию моментально. Он совершенно лишён комплексов и запросто находит общий язык с каждым — немного замкнутый и тяжело идущий на контакт с людьми Намджун даже слегка завидует такой открытости и общительности. Он держит дистанцию, наблюдая за Тэхёном издалека и изучая известные данные своей головоломки.  
Намджун составляет лист фактов: Тэхён любит имбирные пирожные (таскает с собой в рюкзаке), музыку (гордо именует себя меломаном), зелёный цвет (в восторге от волос Юнги), смайлики (присыпает горстью улыбающихся рожиц каждое сообщение в какао), закаты (вечерами долго смотрит в окно на запад), птиц (расставляет руки в стороны и бежит следом за стаей чаек) и свою маму (нежно улыбается, когда вспоминает о ней).  
А ещё Намджун понимает, что болтливый Тэхён на самом деле заговаривает зубы и никогда не рассказывает о себе, и задаётся вопросом, заметил ли это кто-нибудь, кроме него.  
Телефон Тэхёна порой звонит посреди вечеринки (на звонке — какая-то джазовая мелодия на саксофоне; Намджун её не узнаёт, но ставит мысленный крестик на ребре ладони), и тогда в Тэхёне словно щёлкает выключатель. Он мрачнеет, захлопывается изнутри, хмурит брови, кусая нижнюю губу, и выбегает на улицу. Возвращается через пять минут — Намджун засекает — и беззаботно улыбается на все расспросы и обеспокоенные взгляды.  
Тогда Намджуну хочется провести пальцами по губам Тэхёна, стирая лживую улыбку с его лица, уткнуться носом в мягкие волосы на макушке и пообещать. Что-то необычное и весомое, то, что обязательно исполнит, — он пока не придумал, что именно, но точно знает, что однажды так и сделает.  
Намджун давно — примерно на второй день постоянных мыслей о царящем за бездонными глазами беспределе — перестал задумываться, почему ему это так важно. Он намеренно не вешает ярлыки и не даёт определений этому чувству, но упорно говорит себе, что всё под контролем, пытаясь расставить по полочкам и расписать по пунктам свой личный хаос.  
Он тяжело выдыхает, в пятьдесят второй раз за вечер переводя взгляд на виднеющиеся из-под шорт коленки Тэхёна и в сто пятьдесят второй раз за вечер напоминая себе про контроль. От желания покурить зудят пальцы. Намджун немного завидует Юнги, открыто целующему Чонгука, и не думает о том, что хочет сделать с Тэхёном. Где-то на заднем плане Хосок приобнимает Чимина за шею и ляпает что-то вроде «Я тоже немного гей, но только для Чимини», за что Юнги наверняка убивает его взглядом, а Джин закатывает глаза — Намджун лишь предполагает, потому что сейчас в поле его зрения только коленки. Которые почему-то оказываются всё ближе и ближе.  
— Хён, пошли покурим.  
Шёпот Тэхёна у самого уха вспарывает Намджуну живот и топит в морской бездне.  
Намджун беспрекословно цепляется за тёплую ладонь, следуя за Тэхёном на улицу, и едва удерживает себя от того, чтобы переплести пальцы. Он за секунды ставит галочки в своём списке фактов: кончики пальцев Тэхёна грубые и твёрдые, как после игры на гитаре, а тыльная сторона ладони — обветренная и шершавая.  
Сто пятьдесят третье напоминание о контроле.  
— Хён, давай сделаем паровозик?  
Сто пятьдесят четвёртое напоминание о контроле.  
— Ты хоть раз в жизни курил?  
— Нет. Но я знаю, как он делается. — Нонсенс, но квадратная улыбка Тэхёна умудряется стать ещё квадратнее.  
Намджун закрывает глаза и мысленно считает до десяти. Сто пятьдесят пятое.  
Он сжимает свободную ладонь в кулак — так, чтобы ногти впились в кожу, — глубоко затягивается и наклоняется к Тэхёну. Их губы на расстоянии пяти миллиметров и напряжения в двести двадцать вольт, Тэхён медленно вдыхает сигаретный дым и даже почти не кашляет.  
— Задержи дым в лёгких и выдохни.  
Намджун не слышит собственный голос, уши закладывает, а в груди жгуче ноет, будто ему перекрыли кислород.  
Сто шестидесятое.  
Тэхён складывает губы трубочкой, картинно выдыхает остатки дыма и, зажмурившись, громко смеётся. А потом вдруг обнимает за шею и коротко целует, проведя языком по губам Намджуна.  
Поцелуй Тэхёна — тяжёлый, душный, забивается в глотку густым сигаретным дымом.  
И Намджуну кажется, что он слышит, как обрушивается его контроль — жутко громко падает булыжниками в пропасть.  
Он кладёт ладонь на макушку Тэхёна, резко притягивая его к себе ближе, и забывает отметить пункты «губы солоноватые и обкусанные» и «целоваться совсем не умеет».

***

Намджун неотрывно смотрит на Тэхёна, ловит дымчатый взгляд на другом конце круглого столика, напротив Джина, усердно выстраивающего карточный домик. Он не уверен, но, кажется, Джин поспорил с Тэхёном на бутылку касса, и теперь полон решимости выиграть заветное пиво.  
Хотя на самом деле Джин не столько любит пиво, сколько не любит проигрывать.  
Через минуту он собирает трёхэтажный домик и довольно улыбается, принимая одобрительные похлопывания Чонгука по плечу, а Тэхён обиженно дует губы, лёгким и небрежным движением руки смахивая карты со стола.  
В этот момент Намджун даже дёргается, чувствуя себя погребённым под завалами валетов и тузов.  
Он всё чаще думает, что Тэхён весь — шаткий, как карточный домик. Призрачный и неуловимый, предрассветный туман над морем, сотканный из бризов и лунного света, на шаг впереди и со всех сторон.  
И сколько бы Намджун ни пытался держаться на поверхности бездны его глаз и размахивать руками, он не может поймать его.  
Поэтому Намджун, понимая, что всё бесполезно, мысленно перечёркивает все «дано» и «способы решения», рвёт листы в клочья и подбрасывает обрывки в воздух. Прекращает лихорадочно перебирать конечностями в ледяной воде, расслабляется и позволяет соли травить его лёгкие, утягивая на самое дно.  
Он плюёт на всё и на следующий день зовёт Тэхёна погулять вдвоём. В ответ приходит щедро сдобренное улыбающимися смайликами «Я боялся, что ты никогда не позовёшь».  
Они гуляют целый день, до удовлетворённого гудения в ногах, и Сеул кажется знакомым и неизвестным одновременно — Намджун словно сменил угол обзора и теперь смотрел на него с совершенно новой стороны. С Тэхёном город наполняется острыми запахами морепродуктов из забегаловок (авторитетно заявляет, что на свете нет ничего вкуснее пибимпаба) и красно-зелёными завитками граффити на стенах в переулках, в которые Намджун сам бы точно не завернул (считает граффити татуировками на теле города). Грубоватым говором всевозможных провинциальных акцентов (почему-то любит пусанский диалект) и кривоватыми тропинками, змеями пролегающими между плотно прилегающих домов (всегда выбирает самый короткий и безлюдный путь).  
А ещё — низким грудным смехом, неловким размахиванием рук, жёсткими ладонями и тёмным взглядом глаз, отражающих высокое холодное небо.  
На набережной стыло и пусто, влажный ветер с Ханган обнимает Тэхёна, заставляя плотнее кутаться в куртку, и разносит его слова над большой водой.  
— Знаешь, какой лабиринт страшнее всего? Из металлической сетки. Такой, в котором ты видишь свою цель, но ни фига не знаешь, как до неё добраться. И плутаешь бесконечно.  
Намджун не знает. Он об этом раньше и не задумывался, если честно. Сейчас он знает только, что у Тэхёна безумно красивые губы. Те самые, которыми он несёт несусветную чушь и целует, словно ударяет с размаху под дых, выбивая весь воздух из груди.  
Намджун знает только, что в его личном сетчатом лабиринте Тэхён — в самом центре.  
Он переплетает пальцы с Тэхёном, крепко сжимая его ладонь, и чувствует, что почти понял, что именно хотел бы пообещать ему.

***

Тэхёна всегда сопровождает звяканье баллончиков с краской в его рюкзаке.  
— Я люблю рассказывать городу о своих чувствах. Поэтому рисую на его стенах.  
Намджун усмехается, и ему хочется ответить что-то язвительное, например, что Сеулу плевать на чувства одного из огромного множества его жителей, но вместо этого он почему-то говорит:  
— Возьми меня с собой.  
— С одним условием. — Тэхён улыбается широко и радостно, и в глазах у него — безоблачное ночное небо. Намджун, повинуясь внезапному порыву, достаёт телефон и просит:  
— Замри.  
Он щёлкает улыбку Тэхёна — в первый раз с тех пор, как начал собирать их коллекцию. И если бы Тэхён сейчас спросил, зачем он его сфоткал, Намджун ни за что бы не признался, что обязан сохранить хотя бы одну улыбку не только в своей памяти. Но вместо этого Тэхён запрокидывает голову и заливисто смеётся, пока Намджун уговаривает себя оторвать взгляд от его шеи.  
— С двумя условиями. Первое — теперь ты просто обязан сделать со мной селку.  
— А второе?  
— А второе скажу, когда выполнишь первое.  
Они долго плутают по окрестностям, выбирая «самое цветное и самое яркое» место для селки, в итоге доходят до Намсана и фоткаются на фоне ярко-красных клёнов: идея Тэхёна, конечно же, который решил, что цветовая гамма получится хорошей. И смазал несколько кадров. (Зато случайно — или не очень — поймал в объектив поцелуй в щёку.)  
— Так какое второе условие?  
Тэхён улыбается так загадочно, словно собирается открыть тайну мира в своей голове, и цепляет мизинец Намджуна.  
— Хён, у тебя недавно был день рождения.  
Намджун растерянно моргает: день рождения был больше месяца назад, и они тогда только познакомились.  
— Второе условие — сходить со мной в Мёндон.  
В чём связь дня рождения и любимого района шопоголиков — непонятно, но Намджун, конечно, соглашается.  
Они забредают в один из торговых центров, в котором всё вполне типично: потребители толпятся на каждом углу, неприлично дорогие магазины обещают баснословные скидки, сладко пахнет мороженым и латте и благоприятно звучит лаундж-музыка. Тэхён уверенно тянет Намджуна за руку, курсируя между потоками людей, и явно ищет какой-то конкретный отдел. Через несколько минут он резко останавливается, бросает «Жди меня здесь» и заворачивает в магазинчик с аксессуарами. Намджун покорно садится на скамейку около большой напольной вазы, всё ещё не улавливая, что всё это значит.  
Тэхён выходит через пятнадцать минут и садится около Намджуна, сияя своей размашистой улыбкой.  
— С днём рождения!  
— Я не совсем понимаю… — Намджун внимательно осматривает Тэхёна, пытаясь осознать, что тот задумал.  
— Я тебе на день рождения купил себе чокер.  
Взгляд Намджуна соскальзывает на шею Тэхёна. Её плотно обвивает простой чёрный ремешок с небольшой металлической подвеской, в котором нет совершенно ничего необычного. Модно — да, но не более.  
Но Намджун пропускает вдох, потом — ещё один, и лихорадочно пытается вспомнить, каким по счёту было последнее напоминание о контроле.  
Кажется, двести двадцать третьим.  
Тэхён всё ещё улыбается так радостно и квадратно, что хочется то ли врезать ему наотмашь, то ли поцеловать. Прямо тут, на виду у всех, кусая эту невозможную улыбку.  
— Хён, ты палишься. — Тэхён снова наклоняется к самому уху и шепчет, скручивая Намджуну внутренности. — Поехали в Панпхо?  
Дорога в метро выпадает из памяти Намджуна, который весь сосредотачивается только на твёрдых пальцах в собственной ладони и горячих потоках в груди.  
Когда они доходят до Панпхо дэгё, Тэхён заводит его под мост, скрываясь от людей за бетонными балками, и достаёт из рюкзака баллончики.  
— Я хочу рассказать городу о нас с тобой. И это — самое лучшее место.  
Намджун, кажется, должен смотреть по сторонам, чтобы успеть вовремя заметить полицию, но вместо этого он не отрывает взгляда от Тэхёна, сосредоточенно распыляющего краску на белые стены. В голове вертятся какие-то избитые фразы, вроде: «Кажется, я люблю тебя» или «Целуй меня, пока я не задохнусь», и Намджун не удивляется этому, только пытается понять, куда подевалась вся его хвалёная рассудительность и когда он умудрился вляпаться в Тэхёна по самые уши. Из размышлений о собственной никчёмности его вырывает полицейский свисток, Тэхён подрывается с места, громко хохоча во весь голос, и тянет Намджуна за руку.  
Они бегут на север по мосту — долго, быстро и не оборачиваясь назад. Лёгкие горят, а голову кружит кипящий в крови адреналин, но Намджун боится вовсе не статьи за вандализм — он гораздо больше боится выпустить ладонь Тэхёна из своей руки и расстраивается, что не успел увидеть его надписи.  
Они заворачивают в какой-то тёмный переулок почти одновременно и расслабленно выдыхают — полиция пробегает мимо них. Намджуна потряхивает, его горло дерёт кашель, и он никак не может отдышаться, но всё равно хрипло смеётся вместе с Тэхёном. Он тяжело сглатывает, а затем ловит прямой яркий взгляд — в тёмных глазах словно взорвалась сверхновая — и явственно слышит щелчок, когда его разум отключается вместе с мыслью о чёртовом чокере.  
Намджун резко прижимает Тэхёна спиной к грязной стене и чувствует себя голодным преданным псом, глубоко целуя широкую улыбку, исступлённо кусая влажную от пота шею и цепляясь за тёплую кожу на боках. Он дышит через раз, зарываясь носом в изгиб плеча — от Тэхёна одуряюще пахнет холодным ветром и солёной водой, его кожа зернистая, цвета жжёного сахара, обласканная палящим солнцем. Намджуна ломает пополам от горячего дыхания Тэхёна, когда тот запускает ладони под его рубашку, царапая спину, проводит языком за ухом и дрожащими руками расстёгивает их джинсы. Тэхён смотрит, не отрываясь, — его взгляд мутный и бесконечный, Намджун теряется в нём, падает в чёрную дыру и не может сдержать громкий стон на выдохе, чувствуя, как ладонь Тэхёна обхватывает оба члена одновременно. Он упирается руками в стену по обе стороны от его головы и слегка двигает бёдрами в такт ритмичному движению ладони. Возбуждение накатывает взрывной волной, Намджуну мокро и душно, и он едва касается губами улыбки Тэхёна — шальной, почти сумасшедшей. Они дышат друг в друга, тяжело и судорожно, раскалённым воздухом, выжигающим дыру в груди, и мир сначала расширяется, а потом вдруг сужается до одного долгого мгновения — когда Намджуна накрывает оргазмом, у него чернеет перед глазами, и на секунду он теряет способность ощущать самого себя. Тэхён выгибается следом, запрокидывает голову, зажмурившись, а Намджун ведёт языком по его шее, собирая солёный привкус с кожи и кусая дёргающийся кадык. Грудь Тэхёна крупно вздымается от глубокого дыхания, он вдруг прижимается ещё ближе, обнимает ладонями лицо Намджуна и целует — долго и мягко, языком зализывая собственные укусы.  
А в груди Намджуна рождается новая Вселенная.  
— Что ты написал о нас? — Его голос сорванный и сиплый, как после долгой болезни. Тэхён целует ямочки на его щеках и отвечает тихо:  
— Не скажу. Задание для Намджун-хёна: съездить и прочитать самому.

***

Чонгук подсаживается к Намджуну и, понимающе улыбаясь, косится в сторону Тэхёна: тот спорит с Чимином около проигрывателя, наверно, уговаривая поставить другую музыку (Биг Бэнг, конечно, хороши, но не несколько же часов подряд).  
— Вы сблизились с ним, да?  
Намджун давится колой и плохим предчувствием от предстоящего разговора.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Сложно не заметить, как вы смотрите друг на друга, Намджун-хён.  
Намджун сначала матерится сквозь зубы, а потом натыкается взглядом на Юнги и одёргивает себя: нашёл, от кого скрываться.  
— Не волнуйся, вам незачем шифроваться. Все и так догадываются, — с лёгким смешком подтверждает его мысли Чонгук.  
Намджун почему-то не может выдавить из себя и слова в ответ, только с улыбкой наблюдая за тем, как Тэхён потирает шею, поправляя чокер, растерянно улыбается, закусив губу, и вертит в пальцах своё кольцо.  
Он всё ещё не хочет давать определений чувству, которое встало поперёк горла, перекрывая кислород, и бьётся в его груди битым стеклом вместо сердца. Чувству, из-за которого от каждого взгляда на Тэхёна подгибаются колени и что-то внутри обрывается и падает в бездну. Он не хочет давать ему определений и не хочет им делиться.  
Чонгук хлопает его по плечу.  
— Знаешь, он был от тебя в восторге в первый же день. Особенно от твоего рэпа и ямочек на щеках.  
Намджун не уверен, как правильно отреагировать, поэтому просто оглядывается на Чонгука, а тот продолжает:  
— Несмотря на свою общительность, он на самом деле скрытный. И я очень рад, что именно ты сейчас с ним, Намджун-хён. Думаю, он сможет тебе открыться. Ему нужен тот, кто будет его оберегать. — На этих словах Чонгук хмурится, смотря на Юнги, который предлагает Хосоку поиграть в бирпонг, извиняется и уходит к нему. Обнимает Юнги со спины и целует в висок.  
Намджун мысленно благодарит Чонгука за правильные слова и снова выискивает Тэхёна глазами. Тот стоит под надписью «Never mind» у стены напротив и испуганно смотрит на входящий вызов на своём телефоне. Тэхён поднимает взгляд — Намджун проваливается в липкое чувство паники в его глазах, — а затем резко срывается с места, хватает Намджуна за руку и тащит за собой на улицу.  
Ладонь Тэхёна непривычно холодная и твёрдая, пальцы сжимают крепко и мелко трясутся.  
Он берёт трубку, смотря на носки своих ботинок, и говорит очень тихо:  
— Да. У друзей. Нет, не пойду. Нет, тебе уже хватит. Я сказал нет, значит, нет. И хватит мне звонить.  
В голосе Тэхёна — обычно глубоком и мягком, как летнее море — сквозят северные ветра, пробирающие дрожью вдоль позвоночника.  
Намджун держит его ледяную ладонь обеими руками и внимательно смотрит: у Тэхёна дрожат губы, дрожат ресницы, дрожат пальцы, он едва не роняет телефон и больше всего сейчас походит на загнанного в угол и истекающего кровью дикого волчонка.  
Тэхён убирает телефон в карман и молчит, не поднимая глаз — тишина между ними кромешная, густая и глухая, давит на грудь и закладывает уши.  
— Это был мой отчим. Опять пытался отправить меня покупать ему бухло.  
Намджун долго думает, что ответить, но что на это скажешь: банальные «Сочувствую», «Это херово» или «Да забей на него» явно не прокатят — слишком равнодушные, слишком пустые.  
Слишком слова.  
— Он постоянно нажирается и избивает сестру и мать. Хён, однажды я убью его.  
Голос Тэхёна надломленный и болезненно искренний, и Намджун ни на секунду не сомневается — убьёт. Возьмёт бутылку из-под соджу и вспорет ему брюхо.  
Намджун выдыхает и решается: время пришло. Он обхватывает Тэхёна обеими руками, коротко прижимается губами к его губам и утыкается носом в мягкие волосы на макушке. От Тэхёна пахнет дождём и спелыми летними ягодами, и совсем чуть-чуть — дорожной пылью. На губах остаётся горький привкус чёрного кофе.  
— Я найду тебя. Собью ноги в кровь, но буду бежать по лабиринту, пока не найду. Обещаю.  
Тэхён удивлённо поднимает взгляд — Намджун глотает солёную воду, он уже весь ею полон, и бездна больше не пугает его — и улыбается. Растягивает губы в улыбке номер три из личной коллекции Намджуна.  
— Напиши о нас песню.  
Тэхён мог бы и не просить.

***

_Нельзя полюбить другого, пока не полюбишь себя?_  
 _Херня._  
Намджун выполняет задание на следующий день.  
 _Я никогда не любил себя._  
Промозглый ветер с Ханган едва не срывает с головы Намджуна шапку, пока тот смотрит на жёлтые буквы на белом бетоне и думает о тёмном и безмолвном взгляде из-под густой чёлки с зелёными прядками.  
 _Но его я полюбил так сильно, что забыл о ненависти к себе._  
Он улыбается, достаёт телефон и звонит контакту «Тэ».  
— Я выполнил твоё задание. И скажу свой ответ с одним условием.  
Из трубки раздаётся смех — Намджун представляет улыбку номер семь.  
— С каким?  
— Скажи, чья песня стоит у тебя на звонке?  
— Чарли Паркер, «Summertime».  
Намджун поднимает взгляд на серое и мутное ноябрьское небо и говорит громко — чтобы Сеул точно услышал и запомнил.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю. 


End file.
